


TEASERS!!  Star Trek Hunter - Series 2

by RobertBruceScott



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Horror, Science Fiction, Section 31 (Star Trek), Space Battles, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertBruceScott/pseuds/RobertBruceScott
Summary: Teasers and Trailers for the upcoming Series 2 for Star Trek HunterGet Hooked on Star Trek Hunter....See these short excerpts from Episodes 11 - 16...





	TEASERS!!  Star Trek Hunter - Series 2

**Star Trek Hunter - Series 2TEASERS!!!!**

An original series in the Star Trek Universe by **Robert Bruce Scott**

_Here is the link to Star Trek Hunter - Seris 1 on An Archive of Our Own:  
  
_ [ _https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333762_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333762)

  
And here a few teasers coming soon in **Star Trek Hunter - Series 2**:

…………………………….

**Episode 11: Intersections and Reunions**

“Trustworthy?” asked a skeptical Julian Bashir.  
“Above normal,” Scrivax replied.  
“Welcome to Section 31, Kenny Dolphin,” said Bashir. “This is not an invitation. This is an induction. You are already far more deeply involved in our activities than you realize. Minerva will explain the rest to you. The time has come to return us to Fontanka.”  
“And if I refuse?” asked Dolphin.  
“How well can you swim following a vulcan nerve pinch?”

…………………………….

…As they got close to the river, Buttons and his nephews suddenly vanished into the underbrush. Belo Rys slowed, watching the underbrush carefully for signs of movement. A telltale lump of thick, darkened hide was visible in some brush near the river’s edge – that was one. She could see movement in the grasses a few dozen yards from her – too much movement to be the Africans. That was two, which meant the third one was very close. Her nose told her where to aim her phaser and she fired into a brush only a few feet from her – a solid beam that produced a low-pitched bellow of anguish. A green disrupter beam erupted from the bush, firing upward into the sky for just a second…

……………………………….

**Episode 12:Prisoner In The Ice Castle**

…Inside, the bar was a mess. While at least a half-dozen heavily armed andorians had taken protected positions and were returning fire, none of them seemed to be able to actually hit Shran as he strode up to the bar, selecting and taking down his targets with relaxed precision. Three andorians made the mistake of turning over a steel table and firing at Shran from behind it. One of these stood up to take a shot, just in time to see Shran casually toss a grenade as he walked by, which landed behind him. The grenade exploded just as it hit the floor behind the table…

……………………………….

“Imperial Guard Vessel Ravonnelle, this is Lieutenant Kenneth Dolphin. I am headed straight for your warp core. Get your cruiser out of my sky or I’m going to burn it out of my sky.” Dolphin set his course directly for the Andorian Guard vessel’s mid-section. “End transmission.”  
T’Lon turned to look at Dolphin as if he were insane. “What are you doing?”  
“Making a point.”  
T’Lon turned to look at the cruiser swiftly growing larger in the tactical unit’s viewscreen. “It’s bigger than we are,” she said quietly.  
“I noticed,” Dolphin responded equally quietly. He gritted his teeth as the cruiser filled the viewscreen, his voice starting to quake nervously…. “Come on….”

……………………………….

**Episode 13: The 15,000 Cities of Cun Ling**

The small group at Dr. Sif’s table - Finrod, Kenny Dolphin, T’Lon and Napoleon Boles were fairly deep into their cups. Finrod leaned conspiratorially across the table, spoke with what he thought at the moment was a quiet voice to Kenny Dolphin. “So tell me, how do you put up working with all these hybrids?”

“Finrod!!” Dr. Sif was mortified.

T’Lon turned toward Dolphin, raised her eyebrows.  
Napoleon Boles turned toward Dolphin as well. “I’d like to know that too, Dr. Kenny. How DO you manage to put up with all of us hybrids?”  
Voices at the other tables got just a little too quiet and their conversations disjointed as other members of the Hunter’s crew tried (and largely failed) to eavesdrop discretely.  
Dolphin laughed. “Well in your case, Napoleon, with superhuman effort…”

……………………………

The Emperor’s antennae focused on Ivonovic. He closed his blind eyes for a moment. “I have heard your broadcasts. I would not have thought you capable of being a man of few words.”  
“I adapt.”  
“Commander Oshreb Sav is coordinating our response. Travel to Cun Ling. Coordinate with him. I will consider your request.”  
Ivonovic spread his hands wide, his hands again at waist level, fingers splayed. “It has been a great honor to address the Andorian State and the People of Andoria,” he said, taking a half-step back. “A very great honor,” he added…

……………………………….

**Episode 14: When Death Comes  
  
**

“…We’re going to end up with the whole crew in the brig,” said Tolon.   
“Let’s just hope we can stay ahead of this thing long enough to save them. Lock off access to this deck behind you,” Dolphin said to Tolon as Tauk entered the bridge. “Tauk - take tactical and lock off the bridge and the rear tactical unit access hatch. Search our local spacetime environment. See if you can find anything that might be doing this to us.”  
“I was doing that from ground ops,” Tauk replied as Tolon exited the bridge. “I found some subspace instabilities, but I really don’t know much about subspace. I tried to ask Dr. Carrera about it, but apparently he’s in the brig. Do we need the General Quarters alert to continue sounding?” asked Tauk  
“Hunter, shut off the alert lights and the klaxon…” said Dolphin.

“Hunter?”

Dolphin looked around as the lights continued strobing and the siren kept wailing.

  
“Hunter??”

…………………………………

Ensign Tolon Reeves ducked into one of the Jeffries Tubes on deck 4 to escape an andorian patrol. He worked his way down to deck 3 and ducked into another Jeffries Tube to find his way down to Deck 2. But a pale blue teenage andorian girl was blocking his way. She looked disturbingly familiar.   
The andorian girl pointed a trembling pale blue finger at Reeves - her voice an unnatural scream with the power of a torrent of voices - high and piercing - low and thunderous:

“YOU DID THIS TO MEEEE!!!!”

Tolon tried to scramble out of the tube, crawling backward. The teenage andorian girl reached up, sized a handful of her own hair and lifted her own head off her shoulders. She threw her head at him - her decapitated corpse collapsed in the tube - her now disembodied head approaching in slow motion - there was nothing Tolon could do - there was nowhere to escape this gruesome, dripping, pale blue missile. Her bright blue eyes accusing him, burning into him - her scream of rage deafening him.  
Reeves was too terrified to scream - he could barely whimper in terror and guilt…

……………………………….

**Episode 15: A Stitch In Spacetime**

  
Dr. Sarekson Carrera was looking for Wes in Engineering. What he found instead was a very serious looking young man with neatly combed dark brown hair wearing gray slacks, a dark gray shirt and a vest with a number of rectangular patterns of various shades of gray. His clothing was just a little threadbare. With a shock, Carrera recognized this was also Wesley Crusher – at a younger age. He was startled by a pat on his back and found Wes standing next to him.  
“Dr. Carrera, Wesley Crusher. Wesley, this is our friend and the lead designer of this vessel, Dr. Sarekson Carrera.”  
“Are you… me???” asked the younger Wesley Crusher. “Where did you find those horrible clothes?”  
“The Summer of Love, baby…” The older Wesley did a pirouette. “Actually, these fashions weren’t widely available then. This is disco gear from the early 1970’s. I picked it up in Height Ashbury. You’re going to love it then. The women – well – they totally put Raisa to shame…”

………………………………….

Irons whirled to look at him, then back to look at her inappropriately attired Director of Engineering. “Lieutenant, who are all these people? And why are you out of uniform?”  
“It’s Lieutenant Commander…”  
“Lieutenant Commander???!! Who promoted you???”  
“You did, Captain. Please allow me to introduce Wesley Crusher,” Carrera put his hand on the shoulder of Wesley Crusher prime, who was standing next to him, then gestured toward the two somewhat older versions circling the warp core about 10’ off the deck: “Wesley Crusher, Wesley Crusher, and,” Carrera gestured to the old man leaning on his staff behind Irons: “Wesley Crusher…”

……………………………….

**Episode 16: Slavers**

Chekov walked to the forward center of the bridge to stand between the tactical bullpen and a quartet of stations to the left arranged in a wing pattern – helm and telemetry forward and center, flanked by navigation and science stations respectively that were slightly swept back. Captain Chekov took up a wide stance, feet firmly planted, arms akimbo. “Lieutenant Combs, make your course for the orion border at warp factor 5.”   
“Course laid in at warp factor 5, Captain,” the helmsman responded.  
Chekov kept his eyes forward. “Captain Red, are your birds ready to leave the coup?”  
“Aye Captain, all interceptors reporting course laid in, warp factor 5. My birds are ready, Captain,” Red responded.  
“Then let’s get the flock out of here. All units – Engage!”

…………………………………

Buyers and slaves ran panicked in every direction, some encountering resistance from other orions, but most just getting in one another’s way.  
Even as Tolon Reeves, Tali Shae, Ranni Neivi and Rumi Grace shook themselves free from their initial attackers, well over a dozen more of the green-skinned slavers – powerful giant orion males and disciplined orion slave-girl dancers – raced to engage the Hunter’s task force…  
  
Into the midst of all this chaos, Pomm Irons released an enraged, giant klingon warrior…

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!  
  
**

That’s all the Episodes I have completed at the momemt, but I am hoping to have Episodes 17 - 20 ready to post by the time these episodes are up.  
  
Then it will be time to write Series 3, the final year of my Star Trek Hunter series…  
  
Your comments and encouragement are GREATLY appreciated - Thanks!!! rbs


End file.
